


Sorella

by keynesianismstony



Series: 還沒想到系列名的DH [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, M/M, basically an OC's pov
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keynesianismstony/pseuds/keynesianismstony
Summary: 暑假。加百羅涅大宅迎來了如約而至的雲雀恭彌以及一位來自遠方的貴客。
Relationships: Dino/Hibari Kyouya
Series: 還沒想到系列名的DH [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966216
Kudos: 5





	Sorella

**Author's Note:**

> ※過渡一篇兼介紹新角色s  
> ※幾乎OC主視角，不喜的話……我幫不到你因為每個角色在構成整個系列裡都蠻重要的。  
> ※DH的片段大概只有1/3（）  
> ※OC基本上對DH關係只有益並無害，尤其是加百羅涅相關的人，所以還是希望大家會喜歡他們的存在（？）  
> ※本章有多國語言，所以要標一下：文中以中文字寫的對話=角色其實都是在說義語，日文是日語，芬蘭文是芬蘭語，瑞典文是瑞典語  
> ※其餘注意事項看Maledizione

從波隆納中央車站乘搭大概半小時的火車至摩德納，再在火車站前的公車總站換乘某路公車，約莫二十分鐘的車程後便會到達一個港口小鎮。

「謝謝！」提著一個28吋行李箱下車，金髮少女向司機道謝道別後先是把一路上都是背在胸前以免遭扒手的背包背回背後。確定面前的馬路來回行車線上都沒其他車子後便拉著大行李箱朝防波堤衝去，雀躍的舉動可以看出女孩的興奮之情。「Bravo! Adrianmeri~!」她開心地喊道。

即使是緯度相對較低的意大利，日照時間較長的夏天將近下午五時也不能算是已經踏入被稱為魔幻時刻的黃昏。萬里無雲的天空依舊一片蔚藍，燦爛的太陽把一望無際的亞得里亞海照得特別的藍，就像上帝在為世界添上色彩時，唯獨來到這地方時一個失手上把所有藍色色系的色盤都打翻，不論是天空抑或是海洋，從遠至近都呈現出不一樣的藍，是攝影發燒友或是寫生的人都會喜愛的景色。儘管意大利夏季毒辣的艷陽令所有人避之則吉，附近一帶除了各店家的簷下外也沒有別的遮蔽處，從山上吹下來的徐徐清風還是努力地帶走了一部分由太陽帶來的熱度，至少可以讓少女先掏出手機拍下數張照片、與友人交代自己已到達目的地後再想想曬傷的問題。她深深地吸了一口空氣。

「啊～是故鄉的空氣！雖然是一點印象也沒有啦……」

女孩稍微甩了甩馬尾，低頭看了一眼手機屏幕上顯示的四位數字。嗯哼，距離約定的時間尚有十五分鐘的空檔，她打算先去找點吃的。中午在維羅納吃過午餐後便一直在交通工具上移動，到現在差不多消化得七七八八。意大利人普遍的晚飯時間都在八時以後，也是她和朋友們幾天下來最不習慣的地方之一，那兒大概也是這樣的習慣吧？還有四小時才能吃晚餐，恐怕到時已經要餓昏頭了。決定好去處後她再次把手機塞進腰包裡、拖著行李箱回到馬路的另一邊，開始朝小鎮中心的方向走去。

一路上不論是街道還是碼頭那邊都沒有幾個鎮民的蹤影。也難怪，這樣的炎熱天氣自然都躲在家裡睡午覺，直到太陽快下山時才起來吧。

整個小鎮都散發出因為和平安逸而令人放鬆心情的慵懶氣氛，與她從母親大人那兒聽說的樣子完全不同，看來旅程結束回家後有大量的事情可以分享給她了。

才走了短短一個街口，她馬上便發現目標地點：開在街角的一家小小麵包店，而且最重要的是那塊掛在玻璃門上的小木牌是寫著「營業中」。少女踏著輕快的腳步往那家麵包店走去，在餐牌前端詳半分鐘後便推門入內。雖然只是小鎮的麵包店，放在櫥窗裡的麵包和帕尼諾的種類還是可以媲美威尼斯那邊的店面，看得客人眼花繚亂，瞬間陷入選擇困難症。新鮮出爐的麵包味香氣、放在麵包裡一起烘焙的各種香草味從入店那一刻起便充斥著鼻腔的每一處，而且還有種莫名的熟悉感覺。

「歡迎光臨——」聽見代表有客人光臨的風鈴聲響起，櫃台那邊傳來跟剛睡醒無異、以服務業來說完全是不及格之餘還要趕客的聲音，來自一位有著一頭黑色天然捲毛、看上去大概十八歲的綠眸少年。「……要吃什麼？」他一臉懨懨地從坐著的小凳站起，移至收銀櫃台前準備替女孩下單。

「唔……這個請給我一份。」雖然說是有一點飢餓感，但少女沒覺得自己能吃完一整份將近十吋的帕尼諾。她最後選了一份份量較小、卻還是有生菜、生火腿、蕃茄以及芝士等基本材料的帕尼諾。

「兩歐羅。」少年依然一副不耐煩的語氣，接過少女遞過去的硬幣後看也不看便把它扔進收銀機，砰地關上這部有點殘舊的收銀機抽屜，震得連擱在價錢顯示器上的小型裝飾品在搖晃，也嚇得金髮少女的肩膀輕微地跳了一下。

男孩並沒有理會自己的舉動是否嚇到客人，只是逕自用長長的麵包夾夾起帕尼諾便放到烘烤機上，熟練地拉下蓋子把手，開始把三明治烘熱。雖然看在少女的眼中，少年夾在烘烤機裡的不是可憐的帕尼諾，而是什麼討厭的東西，比如一個打斷他悠閒午後時光的客人。

正當兩名少年少女陷入謎之尷尬的時候，通往廚房的布簾被人從後掀開，五十多歲的大叔捧著一盤新鮮出爐的拖鞋麵包來到店面，立刻注意到客人的存在。

「哎喲，歡迎光臨，小姑娘！」

「下午好，先生。」

始終是比較多人生閱歷的大叔，他很快便嗅到店面的詭異氣氛，忍不住瞪了一眼正站在烘烤機前一言不發的男孩。

「小姑娘，是我兒子對你幹了什麼嗎？」

「喂，哪有！」突然被冤枉的男孩瞪大眼睛，氣沖沖地大聲否認，少女也慌忙否認，想要還對方一個清白。

「不不不，沒有，真的沒有！」

「……真是的，我在廚房裡忙著加百羅涅的訂單，你這混小子就給我在外頭趕客！」當父親的繼續數落兒子，只見後者的臉色愈來愈臭，伸手重新拉起烘烤機的蓋子，拿起一張油紙開始打包那份已經烘好的帕尼諾，誰也沒瞧見少女突然閃爍了一下的眼神。男孩把帕尼諾遞給女孩後的下一秒便直接槓上了父親的怒火。

「哈？是你硬拖我下樓來替你們顧店的！你不喜歡的話就叫萊拉或者羅米下來嘍？煩死了。」他飛快地嗆回去，趕在拿起麵包刀準備切麵包的父親發怒決定不切麵包轉而把刀子切向他前迅速逃到店面後面的樓梯，傳來砰砰磅磅的聲音，看來是跑上樓去了。

「抱歉，讓小姑娘你見笑了。」大叔回頭，向不小心看完整齣父子爭吵的少女道歉，後者搖搖頭尷尬地表示沒關係。「——說起來，小姑娘，我之前都沒在鎮上看過你呢？是外地人？到附近來玩嗎？」他注意到那個靠在桌椅旁邊的行李箱。

「呃……嗯，我哥哥和他的家人住在這鎮上，我是來探親的。」

「咦？我都沒聽說過鎮上哪家人有個在外地生活的妹妹呢……那總之，接下來幾天如果再來吃帕尼諾的話，都是免費！大叔請你吃！」

「怎麼可以這樣啦！我一定會付錢的。」

「哈哈，沒關係！而且不是我自誇，我們托斯翠家的帕尼諾是全鎮最好吃的！連加百——不，連住山上那戶大人家的主人也喜歡我們的麵包和帕尼諾呢！」

嗯，托斯翠家的叔叔，你在再之前的說話中已經不小心提過那個名字，現在這麼生硬地轉換話題已經沒用了。

說起來。金髮少女抬頭看了一眼店內牆上掛著的老爺鐘，不禁喊了一聲。

「哇糟糕——！抱歉、叔叔，我約好了家人來接我，時間差不多要到我得先過去了！」她匆匆地拉起行李箱的拉桿，又拖著行李箱準備衝出店外。「請代我向莉亞阿姨問好！」

「哦，請慢走——啊咧？她怎麼會知道孩子媽的名字？」目送少女跑走的大叔眨眨眼，後知後覺地自言自語。

及時在約定時間五分鐘前趕到約好碰面的教堂前，芬蘭人對於守時的驕傲可不能在遲到是習慣的意大利時作出妥協！雖說是兄長的「家人」，她還是有對方將會遲到讓她等的心理準備。這樣想著的少女決定先用美食餵飽自己的肚子再算，她打開油紙，隨即忍不住笑了出聲。

雖然當時那少年是滿滿的不耐煩、一直聽著父親的數落，卻沒有隨便把帕尼諾用油紙亂包一通。嘴上說著討厭，還是好好做了自己的份內事，就是待客態度比較惡劣。反叛期的人啊。

一輛黑色轎車在少女快吃完帕尼諾的時候緩緩駛進以教堂為中心的廣場，然後停下來。下一秒，從車子上下來了一男一女的黑衣人，經過的鎮民包括小孩子們只是見慣不怪地朝那兩位黑衣人揮手，後者也禮貌地朝他們打招呼，隨即筆直地朝少女站著的方向走去。

「……」少女鳶色的眼眸緊盯著逐漸迫近的兩人。走在最前的是個約莫四十歲出頭、戴著眼鏡留有鬍子的男人，她大腦裡負責記憶的區域極速地為她提供一個人名。「呃、羅馬利歐先生？」

這人名彷彿是一個通關密碼。原本還是圍繞著黑衣二人組週遭的緊繃空氣瞬間緩和，眼鏡鬍子男也綻開一個微笑，眼睛柔和地瞇起來。

「是的，我是羅馬利歐。好久不見，以及歡迎回到故鄉，菲亞特小姐。」

* * *

加百羅涅大宅建於鎮內最高點、一座可以看到小鎮街道的小山丘上。外觀上雖然沒有彭哥列大宅的來得氣派，但還是一幢漂亮的堡壘。

在面對後花園的一個小側廳裡頭，大宅的主人與黑髮少年坐在沙發上，前者一手拿著繃帶，另一手抓住對方纖幼白晢的手腕，正努力地把那條細長布帶往其手臂上纏，不知為何一直以失敗告終。

「恭彌，不要亂動啦！看啊，繃帶又被弄得散開了？」

「……」三小時的酣戰完全滿足了戰鬥欲，再加上為了洗去一身汗臭而泡過了澡，一臉慵懶、昏昏欲睡的雲雀恭彌決定懶得為根本沒有動過的自己作出辯解，亦放棄了針對對方笨手笨腳（明明因為大宅裡部下和傭人無處不在，迪諾不應該會終極Boss體質發作）的毒舌。他抽回已經被迪諾掌控了快五分鐘的左手，這一個需要用上手臂力氣的舉動馬上便讓左前臂紅腫了一大片的雲雀表情微微扭曲。「我可以等到鬍子大叔回來再替我包紮。」

「不行，恭彌你絕對會跑掉的。」認識自家學生這麼久，迪諾馬上便識穿雲雀的行動計劃，又把那隻手給抓回來重新開始纏上繃帶。「而且你這個傷是被我的大空之炎弄傷的，還是先做應急處理比較好。」

「嘖。」

四年前，就在以日本並盛町為中心的彭哥列下任繼承戰結束後不久，遠在意大利的黑手黨們在某次的機緣巧合下，發現自己手上戴著、屬於權力地位象徵的戒指居然也能夠燃起像傳說中「死氣之炎」般的火焰。為了不引起其他黑手黨組織的注意而發生無謂的爭端，彭哥列當機立斷地決定封鎖相關消息，讓研究人員可以專心研究戒指與火焰的關係，直到最近才把消息慢慢解禁、逐漸傳遍整個黑手黨世界。

對於火焰的研究還進行得如火如荼。目前已知由戒指發射共有七種屬性火焰，有著七種不同的顏色，根據戒指攜帶者的力量火焰也有強弱之分。科學家們的研究大抵以不同火焰應該擁有不同特性、火焰是一種動力來源、是否能以它們去創造出什麼東西這三大方向走。恐怕不久的將來，戒指以及新的研究成果將會成為這個地下世界最新的戰鬥方式。有見及此，彭哥列十代首領及守護者候補除了要惡補意大利語、彭哥列歷史、黑手黨架構等理論性知識外，也需要實戰練習，點燃火焰是入門的第一門課，然後是如何好好控制及利用火焰與自己的武器結合以達至增強自己的戰鬥力這個終極目標。身為十代守護者中擁有最強實力那位的家庭老師，儘管對於這種新的戰鬥模式也是在摸索階段，迪諾還是決定要在這個暑假裡教會大駕光臨加百羅涅領地的雲雀這件事。於是他每天下午都會抽出三個小時來指導雲雀，這星期的課程是要雲雀學會運用雲屬性的火焰作防禦，可是雲雀那遇戰鬥直接往前衝的性格從來對於所謂防禦都是嗤之以鼻，結果一連幾天的戰鬥中他都不斷掛彩、以慘敗收場，直到昨天才肯從零開始學習把火焰運用到防禦之上。

「以今天的表現來說已經很好了，只是你始終還是忍不住想要攻擊，集中起來的防禦之火分散了才會露出破綻。」第五次的嘗試終於成功，迪諾拿起剪刀剪掉多餘的布條，再用膠布把切口貼好以防繃帶再次鬆開。雲雀略帶嫌棄地瞥了一眼自己的左手，想著等下還是拜託鬍子大叔再替他綁一次好了。

雲雀所點燃的火焰非常強大。即使對火焰的使用還是初學者，迪諾那條被橙黃的大空之炎纏繞著的跳馬鞭要完全穿透紫色的雲屬性火焰、最後直撃雲雀的左手留下那一大片傷痕也比平常多花了一點時間。

「明天——呃，我也不知道她會不會想要我帶她出去參觀遊覽……等今天晚上我確認好後再跟你說，不然明天早上也可以陪你打一場？還是你想先休息幾天？」收拾好東西後的迪諾抬頭，一臉抱歉地盯著學生看。雲雀僅是不置可否地聳聳肩，過了幾秒後卻突然開口。

「吶，你為什麼不親自出去接她？」

「什、什麼？」

「你有聽到我剛剛的問題。」

「……」迪諾罕有地垂下肩膀，有點挫敗地低下頭。沒想到對方會有這樣反應的雲雀誤以為自己踩到地雷，咬了咬嘴唇又補充一句。

「……不想回答也可以，那是你的私人事情。」

迪諾搖搖頭，否定雲雀的話。

「不是啦，只是有點不知道該從哪兒開始向恭彌解釋而已。」

雲雀抬頭看了一眼掛在牆上的時鐘，腦海裡飛快地回想了鬍子大叔是在什麼時候說要出門下山一趟的。

「不管你想從哪兒開始，你也大概還只剩十分鐘的時間。」

「啊，對呢……他們快要回來了。」迪諾喃喃地說道，「唔——那麼，還是從那天開始說起吧？」

雲雀沒有回答，只是雙手抱胸給了迪諾一個悉隨尊便的表情。迪諾又繼續說下去。

「之前也跟恭彌你說過，那孩子其實是與我相差十年、同父異母的妹妹。」

迪諾的生母、加百羅涅九代夫人在兒子才兩歲的時候便病故，雖然有忠心耿耿的部下和管家傭人可以身兼母職照顧小少爺，但還是與真正的母親角色有分別。另一方面，由於迪諾從小便笨手笨腳，不是在這兒發生碰撞便是在那兒摔跤，因此不論是鎮上還是部下或傭人的孩子都不敢跟他玩，以免這身嬌肉貴的小少爺把自己摔得臉青口腫後還被其他大人怪罪下來。沒有同齡的玩伴對於孩子的成長以及個性塑造影響深遠，九代首領每次看到可愛的兒子孤單一人坐在偌大的遊戲室地毯上推著玩具車或小馬玩具總是心疼得不得了，終於有了再娶的打算。

儘管對方是黑手黨的首領，但因為帶有一個不到十歲的小拖油瓶作為條件，不少女士都卻步，畢竟正常人都無法保證自己能不能去疼一個並非己出、毫無血緣關係的孩子。只有一個人例外，而且，是九代主動找上她，於是，她便成為了二夫人。

二夫人是一位來自芬蘭的年輕女性，據說當年是因為發現未婚夫劈腿而氣得馬上退婚、一個人跑來意大利旅遊散心，機緣巧合下結識了九代首領。大概是因為與迪諾親母一頭相似的金髮，以及被那強悍的性格吸引，九代在徵得兒子的同意下開始與其發展；至於來自嚴寒國度的女性遇見風度翩翩的意大利男人也很快便對他有好感，更完全不介意對方已經結過一次婚甚至有個兒子——倒不如說她一看見迪諾就對於這個像小綿羊般可愛的男孩子瞬間母性大發，非常疼愛迪諾，這個情況一直到自己的女兒出生後也沒有改變——一直到九代大病一場，從那時開始他的身體便時好時壞，本來財政狀況就不健康的加百羅涅家族距離衰亡只有一步之遙。

「你也知道吧？我父親的死其實就跟是我自己親自動手沒什麼分別。」迪諾突然把目光移到正在窗台那邊享受著日光浴呼呼大睡的寵物龜上。雲雀立刻便明白他的意思——有關那個廢柴半吊子迪諾如何成為跳馬迪諾以及安翠歐出生的經過，他有從小嬰兒以及鬍子大叔那邊聽說過。「……所以不論是葬禮前後，我都沒面目見伊莉絲阿姨。」

把迪諾送進那所寄宿學校並交付給老朋友後，大概是有預感吧？九代沒多久也把母女二人送離加百羅涅領地，讓她們避開包括後來和伊雷可拉雷的鬥爭，殊不知從此便天人永別。而九代的葬禮後並不代表事情就此落幕，相反，弱小的家族以及還沒成年的年幼首領對於其他黑手黨來說才是最好的襲擊目標。經過多番討論，加百羅涅新任十代首領最後才成功與二夫人達成共識，後者決定捨棄與加百羅涅和意大利有關的所有東西，帶著才剛滿四歲的女兒回芬蘭去重新開始。這行為看上去灑脫，但實際上就是為了避免捲入黑手黨的鬥爭而與加百羅涅斷絕一切來往，甚至連新年或聖誕也沒能直接向對方說一聲祝賀的說話，迪諾對於繼母妹二人的近況只能透過部下和線眼等等的第三者來轉述。

「明明小時候阿姨這麼疼我，我卻奪去了她在意大利的一切……她一定是很討厭我的。」而這樣的感情恐怕也會投射到對女兒的教育上。「本來以為這輩子不會再見面的，所以當接到阿姨的電話說菲亞特暑假要跟同學來意大利玩、還會跑來加百羅涅這邊所以想請我們幫忙接應一下時，真的是出乎我的意料之外，但一直到現在我也不知道該用怎樣的態度去面對她……」

那通電話是一個月前打來的，平時面對敵人勇往直前、強大堅定的跳馬迪諾卻彷彿變回了以前的那個有逃跑癖的半吊子廢柴。瞥見首領一副不知所措的樣子，羅馬利歐得到迪諾同意後便負責起主導工作，除了交代傭人整理房間、張羅歡迎晚餐外，還得向彼方確定行程以決定會合的時間及地點。另外，為了讓恐怕已經對自己毫無記憶的女孩子能信任一個像他這樣的黑衣中年大叔是加百羅涅的部下而不是什麼奇怪大叔，羅馬利歐還特別帶了一位年輕的女部下亞里莎跟他一同下山去。

「唉……要是里包恩在的話，絕對會罵我是——」

「——半吊子。」

「你……！」

家庭教師對他的評價從自己的學生口中說出來，迪諾百般滋味在心頭，不知該給一個好氣還是好笑的表情給雲雀，而後者則像往常一般一副不耐煩的神情。

「你總是想有的沒的，真是令人火大。」雲雀冷冷地用一句話嗆回去，「換作是你，你會把自己的親人託付給一位討厭的人嗎？而且，要是討厭你的話，你妹妹也不會特地跑來這兒吧？你以為這兒是羅馬或是波隆納，總之是個交通方便的大城市嗎？」

「的、的確……咦？」

學生的言下之意非常清楚。話說回頭，整場對話從鮮會打探他人私事的雲雀恭彌提起，聽完他一連串組織鬆散、沒什麼重點的說話後還肯對他正煩惱的事提出個人見解……咦？這是在關心他嗎？天啦！我們在說的是那個天上天下唯我獨尊的恭彌啊？！

「恭——啊。」迪諾正要開口感謝學生罕有的關心，從遠至近傳來了汽車引擎的隆隆聲，最後停在加百羅涅大宅的前院。來人的身份只有一個可能性。

「他們回來了喔？快出去迎接她吧。」聽力非常好的雲雀當然也聽見稍早之前下山去的汽車歸來的聲音，扭頭用下巴朝門口方向點了點。不知道是午後陽光剛好的角度還是怎樣，他臉上的表情比之前稍微柔和了點。

「嗯！對了，那等下晚餐你跟我們一起吃吧？我也想把她介紹給你。」迪諾這時候已經走到門前準備開門離開，又想起什麼而回過頭。

加百羅涅家族向來都是首領與部下打成一片的和諧氣氛，吃飯時也像是普通家人般一同坐在餐桌前用餐，順便分享今天的趣事。而當雲雀來加百羅涅暫住的話，討厭群聚的他自然不可能會加入這種吵吵鬧鬧的場景裡，一開始是提前到飯廳獨自用膳以錯開加百羅涅首領和部下的晚飯時間，後來因為拗不過硬是要一同吃飯的迪諾，兩人在飯廳吃飯的同時，部下剛在一牆之隔的側廳也在吃晚飯。不過今晚是歡迎晚宴，資深的傭人也會加入這場為小姐洗塵的晚餐，說不定大家還會因為喝酒的緣故而嗨到半夜，用腳趾頭想也知道雲雀的答案肯定是——

「不要。」雲雀迅速地說出一個NO字。「你那個部下……叫利可是吧？他跟我說我的晚餐是和式料理，我非常期待吃那個。」

聽見某位部下的名字，迪諾不禁回想起當初打算聘請一位日籍廚師時對方那不以為然的表情以及有關首領又在不必要的地方產生額外支出的碎碎唸。現在倒是懂得聘請一位日籍廚師的好了嗎？果然是口是心非的表表者嘛。

「我明白了。那我先過去了。」迪諾朝雲雀揮揮手，輕輕地帶上門。彷彿為自己打氣般而深深地吸了一口氣，迪諾開始往現在想必是熱鬧非常的前廳走去。

* * *

黑色的電子鐵閘緩緩地朝左右打開，司機再次踏下油門引擎，轎車又開始前進，穿過以麻石築成的拱門，把那兩扇分別在中央位置鑄有兩隻躍起的駿馬從左右兩旁包圍著一個C字的家徽圖案的鐵閘拋在身後，無聲地駛進大宅前門的主幢前的圓形空地。以前門為分界，少說有十多名黑衣人站在兩旁，等候車子停在他們面前。

「到了喲，小姐。」羅馬利歐以及亞里莎解開安全帶，先行開門下車。菲亞特正要把手伸向自己那邊的門鎖，車門便被羅馬利歐從外拉開，還朝她伸出手。「請。」

「呃。」對於專人服侍完全不習慣的菲亞特一臉尷尬地把手搭上羅馬利歐的手，讓大叔把她從車廂裡拉出來。她另一手緊緊攥住自己的背包，在地面上站穩。

下一秒，列陣在門前的加百羅涅部齊聲喊道：「歡迎來到加百羅涅，菲亞特小姐！」

「……謝謝你們？」自有記憶以來沒遇到過這種壯大的歡迎場面，菲亞特實在不知該給一個什麼反應，只好不確定地擠出一句意語。

「好了好了，先散了吧！你們太熱情的話會嚇到小姐的。」羅馬利歐要門前的同僚散開回到自己的崗位上，為不知所措的小姐解圍。他讓亞里莎把菲亞特帶進室內，招手讓另一位年輕的小伙子打開車子的尾箱把客人的行李箱拿去客房，好讓負責駕駛的司機可以把車駛回去車庫，這才跟上兩位女性的腳步。

少女似乎正在對於偌大的前廳表達驚訝，亞里莎則在向她介紹大宅的佈局。

加百羅涅大宅是南歐典型的大宅設計風格。他們目前所在的位置是三層樓高的主樓建築，左右盡頭另有走廊連接被稱為左翼和右翼、與主樓剛好形成直角的凵型設計。由於南歐的風格並不像西歐古堡、莊園那種講究對稱的設計，右翼那邊還連接著另外兩幢九代時期沒有、由迪諾下令擴建的新翼，俯瞰的話整座大宅呈現「凵匚」的形狀。主幢對開的戶外範圍當然是主花園，至於兩幢新翼建築物之間形成的一個全新的廣闊空間則成為了加百羅涅家庭成員口中所說的側花園。這個側花園目前有一大班部下和傭人在為晚上的宴會作最後佈置和準備。

「歡迎來到加百羅涅，菲亞特小姐。初次見面，在下是利可。」一名個子矮小、表情嚴肅、眼神有點凶狠的男子走近他們。「你也辛苦了，羅馬利歐先生。」

「喔，利可。」羅馬利歐點點頭，「……Boss呢？」

「他還在側廳那邊處理 **事情** 。」

菲亞特注意到聽見這個答案的羅馬利歐先是有三秒的語塞，然後才回了一句「那我把小姐帶到客廳後，你去通知首領我會去側廳一趟」這種公事公辦的說話，她決定開口。

「……那個，如果是公事的話你們可以不用在意我地去忙的。不管怎樣說，我也算得上是不速之客，所以也不想打擾你們的公事——」

「——怎麼可能是不速之客啊？不管怎樣說，你也是我的妹妹。冷待客人可不是我們加百羅涅會做的事。」

一把年輕好聽的嗓音插入他們的對話中。眾人一同回頭，看見一名二十多歲、穿著符合年紀的休閒短袖T-恤和七分褲的高個子金髮青年踏進前廳。

「Boss。」包括羅馬利歐在內的所有在場黑衣人紛紛向青年打招呼。「……我開始懷疑你只是想要這樣耍帥地出場。」羅馬利歐突然補上一句。

「我非常同意你的觀點，羅馬利歐先生。」利可也一板一眼地回答。

「才、才不是啦！」金髮青年被部下這樣的吐槽並沒有生氣，只是沒好氣地反駁回去。而亞里莎以及其他在場的人都扭過頭輕笑出聲。「抱歉，我們家的部下總是這樣愛開玩笑……」他尷尬地搔了搔頭，望向正目不轉睛打量著自己的少女，綻開一個友善的笑容朝她揮了揮手。「你好，菲亞特，我是迪諾！你還記得我嗎？」

四歲以前的記憶說不上是清晰，菲亞特對於同父異母的兄長的印象就只有擁有一頭比她還要金燦燦的頭髮、和她玩耍時臉上總是掛著的燦爛笑容、老是常出現的藥水膠布，以及有次因為親眼目睹這個笨手笨腳的兄長滾下樓梯而嚇得嚎啕大哭。幸好的是，由於母親帶她回芬蘭前有帶走幾張照片作為意大利短暫生活的留念，菲亞特還是得以確認面前這位擁有與她一樣遺傳自父親的鳶色眼眸的青年確實是她在芬蘭老家的客廳壁爐上放著的某張家庭照片中被父親抱在懷中的小男孩的成年版，而且要比她想像中還要——

「…Jesus! Min bror är en sådan prins…」由於亞里莎會芬蘭語（亦是羅馬利歐剛才決定帶上她同行的原因），菲亞特決定轉用同樣熟練的瑞典語小聲地驚嘆一句，內心除了充斥著因為多年不見且變化太大而對其產生的生疏和陌生情感外，還開始冒起一點點得意和謎之自豪感，嘴角也忍不住微微揚起。

「什麼？」瑞典語不在自己精通的語言之列內，聽不懂的迪諾歪頭表示疑惑。

伊莉絲阿姨在電話裡的確是有提及女兒能夠用意大利語作基本的日常溝通，但是所謂的日常溝通是指「日安」、「再見」、「謝謝」、「你好」等的超級基本入門旅遊用語還是再深入一點的例如「我喜歡吃肉醬意粉」、「我喜歡的科目是數學」之類可以向他人分享自己資訊的日常溝通還是有分別的。擔心自己能不能與女孩好好溝通的迪諾偷偷望向羅馬利歐以及亞里莎兩位比他更先接觸過菲亞特的部下尋求確認，卻得到部下肯定的頷首。下一秒，菲亞特也把語言切換回眾人熟悉的意大利語。

「什麼都沒有。」她飛快地回答道，臉上還是止不住的笑意。「而且我當然記得你啦，哥哥。」

聽見菲亞特那一口流利的意大利語，迪諾算是放心下來，笑嘻嘻地擁上少女並附上貼臉禮。

「真的好久不見了啦，你現在都長得這麼高了，菲亞特！」放開妹妹後迪諾也開始端詳起對方來。在迪諾的記憶以及大宅裡僅存的數張照片中，同父異母的小妹是個只有兩個里包恩疊起來高的幼兒，現在站在他跟前的卻是一位已經長得亭亭玉立的妙齡少女，盤旋在內心的違和感絕對不比菲亞特的少。再加上十分鐘前迪諾還在糾結對方會不會討厭自己、用平時對待比自己年輕的晚輩的態度對待血親又好像說不過去，於是基本的幾句寒暄「來這兒的路上一切還好吧？」、「嗯。雖然已經被媽媽提醒過了意大利的火車經常誤點，但實際行動起來時果然是有夠嗆的。」、「哈哈哈！這兒的火車確實是經常誤點。」過後兩人便陷入謎之沉默，最後還是羅馬利歐適時開口。

「Boss，別再杵在這兒了，先招呼小姐到客廳吧？」雖然到客廳後可能依舊相對無言，總比一起杵在大廳來得好。

「啊、對呢！」迪諾尷尬地搔了搔頭，望向另一位部下。「利可，麻煩你可以送兩杯飲料過來嗎？橙蘇打水以及——你要喝什麼，菲亞特？」

「跟你一樣就可以。」

「那有需要吃點什麼東西嗎？我們加百羅涅的晚餐要等到晚上八時喔？」迪諾多少也知道北歐國家的人比較早吃晚飯，於是事先提醒菲亞特。

「沒關係，我下公車後有去買了一個帕尼諾吃，可以等到八時的。」

「了解，那請廚房準備一些小甜餅吧，我想吃。」

確定兄妹兩人沒其他需要，利可便轉身離開大廳去準備飲料。而羅馬利歐在和亞里莎退下前還有一件事想起要詢問自家首領。

「Boss，側廳的 **事情** ，需要我去一趟嗎？」

「喔那個，我已經搞定了。你應該不用再特地去一趟吧？」迪諾揮揮手，一手搭上菲亞特的肩膀準備帶她往客廳走去。「那麼，除非是超緊急要事，否則別打擾我們的兄妹時間啦！」

「明白了，Boss。」兩位部下一同目送兄妹兩人離去。

作為加百羅涅家族的總根據地，這座百年大宅自然會迎來不同的客人，包括彭哥列家族等的黑手黨同盟成員或是一般的商業合作伙伴，作為客人停留最久的地方，客廳的裝飾風格極其重要。雖然迪諾成功拯救財政狀況岌岌可危的加百羅涅後順帶把大宅裝修一遍兼擴建，客廳還是保留了自父輩留下來的古典意大利式風格。整個客廳大抵都是以褐色、米黃等暖色為傢俱和裝修主色，地板鋪上一大張價值不菲的大地毯，正中間放了一張深褐色的古典風格四腳茶几，兩張長沙發以及單人扶手椅各自從其中三方面圍繞著茶几，剩下的一個方位則是因為目前是盛夏季節而沒有點燃的火爐。

「隨便坐吧！」迪諾已經在其中一張扶手椅上坐好，菲亞特點點頭，也在最近的沙發上先放下自己的背包才坐下來。「真的把這兒當作是自己家就好了。有什麼需要跟我的部下或是傭人說就可以。」

「嗯……嚴格來說這兒的確是我的家——」菲亞特想了想，還沒說完下半句話迪諾已經接下去了。

「——不過已經沒什麼記憶了，對吧？」迪諾笑著說，「不過客廳的話，以前開始便都是大人們談論公事的地方，我們這些小孩子很少會過來，而且都已經十多年了，你也很難會有什麼記憶。」

「可我還記得你從樓梯滾下來把我嚇哭那次。」

「……為什麼你就記得這件事啊……」

迪諾自然記得這件往事。那天他上完里包恩的變態課堂後離開書房，剛好遇到在走廊上蹣跚學步的菲亞特。迪諾本來就是喜歡親近人的溫柔性格，對於這個妹妹自然喜愛得不得了，馬上趁這機會跟菲亞特玩樂一番，豈料樂極生悲，一個不留神便滾下樓梯。眼見兄長一動不動起不來的幼孩瞬間便嚇得大哭，結果令大宅裡大半的人都趕過來查看是怎麼一回事。同樣也是趕來之列的里包恩一臉恨鐵不成鋼地朝迪諾的背上再踢一腳，痛得他立刻原地復活嚎起來。

「以一個才三歲的孩子來說這件事印象太深刻了啊！當然也有媽媽的功勞，因為她老是提起你的糗事。所以在我心目中，我的同父異母哥哥明明就是個走路平地摔、滾下樓梯是家常便飯的人才對啊，怎麼會是像《教父》裡頭馬龍．白O度的那種黑手黨老大呢？而且——！」菲亞特原本還想補刀下去，想起什麼及時止住差點衝口而出的句子。她鳶色的眼眸落到迪諾裸露在空氣中的左臂上，決定換一個話題。「嘛，不過看到你左手的圖案後便有種認清了的實感。那就是加百羅涅首領的證明吧？跟照片上的父親的圖案一樣。」

「如果以《教父》做例子的話我們加百羅涅不算是柯里昂家族啦，教父這角色另有其人。另外我有點在意你那句『而且』。」

「無可奉告。」菲亞特回答的速度太快。自問在正業副業兩方面都跟過不少人打交道、迪諾馬上便知道這是一個否認的舉動，又繼續追問另一個他在意的事。

「還有你剛剛用外語——那是什麼、瑞典語嗎——說的那句話是什麼意思？」

「不告訴你。」

「什麼嘛～」估計也不是牽涉到什麼的大事，迪諾決定暫時放棄這個話題，等到什麼時候少女戒心降低時再問問好了。「——所以伊莉絲阿姨、你外公他們一切都好嗎？」

「大家都很好，謝謝關心。」

「你的意大利語掌握得真的跟母語沒分別呢，我之前還在擔心跟你無法溝通。」

「你在說什麼啊，意大利語真的是我的母語吧？雖然現在很少在日常生活用到，在家裡媽媽通常也是跟我用芬蘭語溝通，但她還是堅持要我好好學習，這次來意大利旅行便大派用場了。」

「反過來說，如果不是這趟來意大利旅行，你平時也不會用得上意大利語吧？為什麼伊莉絲阿姨還要你學？」

「問為什麼……因為這是我的母語啊？而且是她最喜歡的丈夫、繼子所在的國家的人所說的語言。」菲亞特不懂迪諾那自行腦補十萬字的內心糾結，只是如實地把從小到大母親的態度轉化成言語告訴兄長。「雖然我身份證明文件上寫的姓氏不是加百羅涅是皮埃寧，但體內擁有一半加百羅涅的血統始終是事實。媽媽已經放話了說我成年後便隨我喜歡要不要回來加百羅涅，而且我覺得在意大利唸大學比較好，所以意大利語對於我來說絕對是隨時便會用得上的語言。」

「……欸真的假的……最喜歡的……繼子？」迪諾用著只有自己聽得見的聲音自言自語，菲亞特不明所以地歪頭表示不解，突如其來的敲門聲打斷兩人的思緒。

「打擾了，我來送飲料。」利可先把托盤上的兩個大杯子小心翼翼地移至茶几上，再把迪諾要求的一碟小甜餅和抹手用的兩份熱毛巾放到兩杯飲料旁邊。

「謝謝你。」兄妹異口同聲地向利可表達謝意。向來非常尊敬首領可是為了維持自己嚴肅形象的部下耳朵馬上變紅，嘴上只是淡淡地說了句「不客氣」便迅速離開客廳。

菲亞特好笑地看著他離開的背影，回頭朝已經把手抹乾淨拿起第一塊小甜餅的迪諾落下一句「你這位部下看上去超級嚴肅想要營造黑手黨一員的形象但其實人超好而且有點可愛的感覺啊」的評價，迪諾噗地笑出來，差點手一抖把整杯蘇打水都打翻了。

「你這句話絕對不要被利可聽見，他會哭的。」在大哭之前可能還會開啟碎碎唸模式半小時。迪諾在內心補上一句，把小甜餅碟子推向菲亞特。「你想吃的話請隨意。」

「不用了謝謝，帕尼諾還在我的胃裡。」

「說起來，你說的帕尼諾該不會是在托斯翠家買的吧？」瞧見菲亞特頷首，迪諾臉上的笑容開始變得有點玩味。「……你啊，不要告訴我你其實是為了想見他才來意大利玩。」

「才不是啦，我也是進店後才想起是他家的店啊！再者從下車站朝鎮中心方向走去第一家麵包店就是它吧？」

即使到現在迪諾還經常會跑到山下去蹓躂，自然記得從公車站過來的路上確實如妹妹的形容。

「那你有見到你的兒時玩伴嗎？」

「有，他在看店。艾德叔叔和莉亞阿姨正在後廚處理加百羅涅的訂單。你們向他家店訂了什麼嗎？」

「嗯，晚上為你洗塵的晚宴上會用到的麵包，他們家出品的麵包真的全鎮上最好吃。」

「艾德叔叔也這樣跟我說過。雖然他沒認出我來，以為我只是個來鎮上探望哥哥的旅客，還說這幾天免費給我吃帕尼諾。」

「欸？為什麼突然給你免費吃麵包？」

「他以為兒子對我這個客人態度不好，在我面前直接來了場父子爭吵……叛逆期的男孩子都這樣子的嗎？」

「你這個明明只比人家小一歲的傢伙用的什麼語氣啦。」迪諾哭笑不得地應了一句，放下杯子後臉上的表情稍微暗淡下來。「那孩子不喜歡黑手黨，所以對於自己在加百羅涅領地成長、家裡經營的小店和加百羅涅有關係這事上特別討厭。我聽說他高中畢業後打算馬上離開這兒去外地升學工作。對了，你有碰到羅米和萊拉嗎？」

「誰？」

「阿爾法的弟弟和妹妹。弟弟羅米這個暑假過後便上初中，萊拉比羅米再年輕兩歲。他們兩個機靈得很，我每次去托斯翠家買麵包時他們都會跑來跟我玩。你沒見到他們嗎？」

「沒有。」菲亞特還在更新兄長提供有關她童年玩伴的資訊，不禁感嘆她實在是離開這個故鄉太久了。「……什麼啊，我以前也是黑手黨家的女兒呢，他不是應該早就知道了嗎？」

「你也不能期望一個四歲的孩子會知道什麼是黑手黨吧。我很小的時候還以為父親是個釀酒廠廠長而不是什麼黑手黨老大。」

「哈？」

迪諾和菲亞特就像是在把錯過的相處時間錯過的談話得補回來這個議題上達成共識似的，天南地北地從父（繼）母聊到北歐的嚴寒生活，又從個人喜惡聊到休閒興趣。中途把被主人遺留在側廳的安翠歐物歸原主的羅馬利歐來到客廳，令人意外的是菲亞特對這隻海綿龜居然還有些少印象，「里包恩」這個名字便再也自然不過地被提起，十多年前同樣是住在加百羅涅大宅裡的小嬰兒如今的去向問題馬上出現在對話中，因而無可避免地將要提及同盟彭哥列家族的一點點資訊。

即使菲亞特嚴格來說也算得上是加百羅涅的關係者，也知道何謂黑手黨，迪諾還是不太想讓她捲進這邊的事來，只能避重就輕地用幾句話草草帶過里包恩、彭哥列候任十代首領和自己的關係，幸好少女也識趣地沒有在某些事情上追問下去，很快便把話題重新回到與同學的這趟旅行上。閒談之中，外面的天色開始昏暗下來，放在客廳角落的古老大鐘的時針逐漸迫近八字。

兩杯飲料下肚，菲亞特打算在晚餐開始之前先去一趟洗手間。她把已接通視訊通話的手機留給迪諾去與在線上的母親進行一場十幾年不曾有過的繼母子對話，向兄長問清楚洗手間方向後便自行前往，解決完生理需要後也沒急著回去客廳，反而被所在的那條文藝復興時期風格的走廊吸引了目光，開始駐足欣賞牆上和拱頂的圖案，以及那一排掛在牆上的加百羅涅歷代首領肖像畫。

大概是還不是時候以及本人的抗拒，本該要掛著第十幅畫像的牆壁上還是空空如也。

「父親這樣子還真的蠻帥的。」菲亞特針對九代首領的那幅肖像點評一句，準備轉身找路回去客廳。

就在這時，暫定用來掛十代首領肖像畫的牆壁旁邊那扇敞開的門後傳來了細微的聲音，明顯是餐具與瓷製碗碟碰撞時才會發出的獨特聲響。

啊咧？傭人也是座上之列的晚宴還沒開始，所以會是誰在這個時間在飯廳裡用餐？無法抵擋好奇心的驅使，菲亞特小心翼翼地接近門口，決定在身體沒有一部分超出門框而會被對方發現的可能下迅速地窺看裡頭一周。

飯廳的風格和客廳一樣都是以褐色、米色等顏色為主。中間放了一張足夠讓首領和部下們圍在一起用餐的橢圓形實木大餐桌和多張餐椅。一名坐在主賓席上的黑髮青年正木無表情地盯著她看。

「！」沒想到在不發出任何聲音下還是被發現，菲亞特尷尬地往後退一步。「抱、抱歉！」

那位青年看上去不算年長，黑髮鳳眼，非常典型且符合歐美人士審美的東方人長相，看上去大概二十歲前後——然而亞洲人向來都不顯老，真實年齡可能比她想的還大。由於菲亞特的國中同學大都是以本地人為主，以一個歐洲國家來說來芬蘭旅行的亞洲遊客不算太多（至少比起前幾天去的威尼斯少得多），跟亞洲人打交道的經驗幾乎是零，更別要她去判定眼前這位青年是亞洲哪國的人了。他面前的桌上放著幾個已經空空如也的碗碟，間接證明在飯廳吃飯的人確實是他本人沒錯——況且現場也沒見到有其他人。

是加百羅涅的客人嗎？不對，讓客人自己一個在飯廳吃晚餐絕對不是一個應有的待客態度。呃、那個現實中的柯里昂家族是什麼名字來著？十代首領候補是里包恩先生的第二位學生、迪諾的師弟，和他的幹部都是來自日本的——啊，好像對得上。這樣的話問題便更大了：她剛才的舉動會不會失禮？會影響到兩個家族的同盟嗎？！不不不，也不對啊，除非加百羅涅不想活了，不然也不可能會把堂堂黑手黨教父的親信晾在一旁。

就在菲亞特腦迴路開始暴走之際，黑髮青年終於開口了，而且是她不熟悉的語言。

「ふん？あなたはあの人の妹か？確かに同じだ。」

漢語？韓語？日語？瞧見菲亞特疑惑得頭上快要出現實體化的問號的樣子，青年才又把語言頻道重新切換回意大利語上。

「……客廳是再往前走的第四扇門。」

「啊、謝謝。」

「不客氣。」

完全沒有寒暄或套近乎的意思，非常明顯的逐客令。菲亞特還沒厚臉皮到被說到這個份上還賴著不走。她朝對方微微頷首表示失陪，隨即轉身往他所說的第四扇門方向走去。

如果不是同盟家族的人也不是來訪的客人、可以在大宅來去自如卻又不是部下，迪諾或是羅馬利歐先生沒有事先打招呼的話也就是說對方之於他們已經算是老熟人，是什麼不能介紹的人嗎，比如說是——！

對於在腦海中閃過的那個名詞菲亞特差點沒被口水嗆到，不過轉頭一想，黑手黨老大身邊有這種存在也不是什麼奇怪的事——倒不如說，沒有這種存在的黑手黨老大才更奇怪。菲亞特倏地想起剛才與迪諾閒聊，當說到各自有沒喜歡的人的青少年八卦時對方那欲說還休、最後說出「現在沒有成家的打算所以沒有特別關注」這種蹩腳的回答。

聽在菲亞特耳中，兄長分明就是有喜歡的人卻因為某些原因而無法向其表白、在一起而已。

——話說回頭，剛剛那個人真的很漂亮。

菲亞特重新踏進客廳，迪諾與繼母的視訊通話早已經結束，使用完畢的手機被好好地擱在茶几上等待物歸原主。而大宅的主人、金髮青年依然坐在沙發上，低頭滑著自己的手機，聽見身後傳來的腳步聲才轉頭迎上菲亞特的目光。

「啊、你回來啦。我還想你是不是迷路了，正要去找你。」

儘管聲線一如之前的平穩，但微紅的眼角還是出賣了迪諾，讓本來還想問飯廳那位神秘東方人是何許人也的菲亞特瞬間把這個問題拋諸腦後。

「……喂，真的假的，哭了？！」

「稍微深入地談了談當年的事，所以……」

「那心結解開了嗎？」

「嗯。」

「那我這次真的是來對了啦。」菲亞特依然善解人意地沒有追問下去，只是笑嘻嘻地應道，「要好好感謝我喔～」

「是是是。明天出門帶你去玩～」

「耶！」

* * *

謎底在第二天早上正式揭盅，為此菲亞特還經歷了人生第一次與死亡擦肩而過的經歷。

加百羅涅大宅裡使用的床上用品自然是全國最好的品牌，也毋須像下榻B&B時那樣要擔心財物的危機感，再加上這幾天下來每天都過著早出晚歸、白天這邊走走那邊逛逛的旅行模式而累積下來的疲勞在舒適的浸浴後得以紓解，菲亞特一覺醒來已是早上八時。

昨晚宴會途中迪諾問起菲亞特在加百羅涅的這幾天有什麼想要去的地方，他要盡地主之誼帶妹妹到附近景點好好參觀。少女提議的法拉利博物館被駁回（理由是加百羅涅十代首領也是這品牌的跑車愛好者，車庫裡的收藏品堪比博物館），最後決定今天先去附近郊區某個與加百羅涅家族有商業來往、莊園主人本人也和迪諾相熟的黑醋廠參觀，預定早上十時出發，直到午後才回到鎮上。

飯廳的大木桌與側廳那邊的數張小圓桌前有數名部下在吃早餐和閱報，間或在交談。注意到少女的到來，大家不約而同地停下手上的動作，朝她打招呼。

「早上好，菲亞特小姐！」正在側廳的餐桌上享用咖啡的亞里莎也愉快地朝菲亞特舉了舉馬克杯，示意她隨便找個空座位坐下就可以。因為菲亞特甫坐下的下一秒，同桌的其他部下便開始把桌上除了自己那隻外的所有盛著食物的碟子都往女孩方向推。

「我們加百羅涅的早餐有吐司、可頌、餅乾、穀物片，隨你喜歡，任君選擇。」

「果醬的口味有草莓、杏桃、藍莓可以選擇！還是您喜歡蜜糖？啊、當然還有牛油！」

「穀物片的話也可以隨便放一些水果喔！喂這邊沒有藍莓了，安東尼奧，你那邊有藍莓嗎？把盤子傳過來一下。」

「您想喝牛奶、橙汁還是卡布奇諾？英式紅茶、日式綠茶我們這兒也有……」

在大家熱情的招待下，菲亞特決定了在加百羅涅的第一頓早餐是一杯卡布奇諾以及兩塊吐司，果醬是杏桃口味。

吃過早餐後菲亞特先是與在佛羅倫斯的同學們聯絡確保他們一切順利，也向芬蘭的家人說聲早。完成一連串動作後時間也將近九時。她決定問一個在吃早餐前已經很想問的問題。

「呃，我想問一下……迪諾他已經起來了吧？」

「Boss今天大概七時便起來、吃過早餐後被利可拖去書房處理昨晚的兩份急件了……」回答的部下探頭看了看側廳，很快便看到了正在倒咖啡的同僚的身影。「哎呀，利可已經閒得可以下來為自己倒一杯咖啡了，那即是說Boss已經完成急件處理啦？」

只是下樓來到側廳為自己倒一杯卡布奇諾卻被同僚突然點名的利可抬頭，依然是一臉嚴肅。

「Boss處理完急件後已經跑到後花園去了，羅馬利歐先生也在一起。」他為大家更新了Boss目前去向的情報，隨即抿了一口卡布奇諾，接過同僚遞來的報紙開始低頭閱讀。

「噢。」

「那我去找他，順便出去呼吸新鮮空氣！」菲亞特拿著手機站起來，邊說邊離開了飯廳。

「好的——」大家都目送少女的離去，只有一人例外。

「……不對！等等、菲亞特小姐——！」對於整件事的理解稍微延誤數秒的利可急忙扔下報紙，卻已經追不上說不定是用跑的離開的菲亞特的步伐，臉上的表情是顯而易見的焦急。

「嗯？怎麼了，利可？」

「Boss去後花園是跟雲雀先生交手耶！」他答道。

「不是有羅馬利歐在嗎？沒問題的啦，利可。」

事實證明，有羅馬利歐在和沒問題之間絕對不能劃上一個等號。

佔地寬廣的加百羅涅後花園與大宅本體一樣也是充滿濃厚的地中海風格，大致可分為兩部分。以大宅延伸出去花園的通道為中軸線，通道左右以及腰、修剪整齊的灌木叢砌出兩個對稱圖案的迷宮花園，只能在地中海一帶生長的高樹也被精心修剪成鉛筆般的筆直形狀，與球形的小灌木點綴其中。走道的盡頭是一個有雕像座落中央的方形噴水池以及一間小屋，這是前半部分。以水池和小屋為界，一直到連接後山的樹林之間有一片約莫一個標準籃球場般大的草地是後半部分，金髮男子以及黑髮青年正拿著各自的武器鬥得難分難解，而羅馬利歐則是站在接近小屋這邊的一旁，好整以暇地看著激烈的戰鬥，因而馬上便注意到菲亞特的到來。

「哎呀，菲亞特小姐，早安！你怎麼找到這兒來了？吃過早餐了嗎？」

「早上好，羅馬利歐先生。已經吃過了。」菲亞特回答道，注意力不禁被那兩人吸引過去。

金髮男子——也即是她的好兄長——手執一根比正常的都要長的鞭子。那鞭子表面覆上一層清澈澄明的橘黃色火焰，就像是熊熊燃燒中。從迪諾那不痛不癢還能赤手握著鞭柄揮動的樣子來看，那橘色火焰並不是化學實驗燃燒鈣離子時產生的那種火焰。

橘黃色、非常符合迪諾印象的火焰固然漂亮，但更吸引菲亞特目光的是纏繞在黑髮青年兩臂上的幻紫色火焰——不對，只要留心一看，黑髮青年整個人都被紫色火焰包圍著，只是兩臂上的火焰特別明亮而已，可能還有那雙形狀奇特的武器緣故。

「是浮萍拐嗎？」

「是啊。小姐你也知道這種武器嗎？」

只見黑髮青年動作靈活地閃過鞭子的攻擊，彷彿已經演練過無數遍似的，甚至能在迪諾鋪天蓋地的攻擊縫隙間逐漸拉近距離，準備逮到機會便朝迪諾那毫無防備的肋下攻去。

「おい！まって、恭彌！攻擊禁止，防衛！ボウエイ！」看清對方的企圖，迪諾迅速作出應變，把兩人的距離重新拉開。如意算盤打不響的黑髮青年冷哼一聲，重新擺好陣勢開始下一輪攻勢。

儘管高速移動沒能看清楚他的臉，菲亞特還是認出那位黑髮青年正是昨天傍晚在飯廳碰見的神秘東方人，馬上把握機會決定詢問羅馬利歐對方的身份。

「那是誰？」

「這個嘛……我想還是讓Boss向小姐你親自介紹比較好——危險！」

不愧是加百羅涅首領的左右手，羅馬利歐即使在和菲亞特交談中還是隨時留意四周的環境，因而馬上注意到被鞭子擊中手腕而甩手的拐子正朝這邊飛來。他眼明手快地抓過少女的手腕往自己方向一拉，下一秒拐子便掉到菲亞特剛才站的位置。要是羅馬利歐沒有及時拉走她，菲亞特今天要去的是附近的醫院而不是莊園了。

「嗚哇……」被羅馬利歐救了一命的菲亞特驚魂未定地表達驚訝。

「菲亞特？！」

因為一方失去武器再加上有意外訪客，戰鬥被迫暫停。迪諾緊張地往部下與妹妹的方向奔去，順便把一臉不情願的黑髮青年也拖過來。

「你沒受傷吧？！話說回來為什麼你來這兒了？啊，難道是已經十時了嗎？！」

「沒事，羅馬利歐先生救了我。」菲亞特先安撫兄長緊張的情緒，「還沒到約定的時間，只是我想來花園逛逛而已。打擾你們的戰鬥我才該抱歉。」她繼續說下去，眼睛沒有離開過正彎腰拾起掉在草地上的浮萍拐的黑髮青年。

迪諾和羅馬利歐互相交換了一個眼色，前者清清喉嚨。

「那麼，既然見面了，必須為你們互相介紹一下。」迪諾及時抓住取回武器便想開溜的青年的肩膀不讓他離開。「恭彌，這就是我的同父異母妹妹，菲亞特．皮埃寧；菲亞特，他就是我昨天提過的彭哥列家族的雲之守護者——簡單點來說就是高級幹部吧——雲雀恭彌。雖然他是日本人，但也會說意語，所以你不用擔心溝通問題喔。」

儘管迪諾如此說明，但菲亞特認為對方並沒有和她溝通交流的打算，不過簡短的寒暄還是最基本的禮貌。

「你好，很高興認識你，呃……Ki、Kioya先生？」

「Hibari就可以。」大概是知道自己的名字在外國人的口中算是頗難發音的單字，黑髮青年淡淡地回了一句。

「不對，是Kyo，像字母Q發音那樣。另外Hibari在日文中是雲雀的意思，所以你也可以叫他雲雀。 **(*註)** 」而迪諾則是忍不住糾正起妹妹的發言來，順便補充一點。

「噢，這樣比較容易記！」

「對吧？」毫不畏懼地迎上雲雀投來像要殺人似的目光，迪諾只是笑嘻嘻地附和。

「——我說你們，別拿人家的名字來玩。咬殺你們喔？」雲雀象徵性地舉起浮萍拐作威嚇，但主要遷怒對象當然是迪諾。瞥見迪諾雙手舉起作投降狀後，他便失去興趣地收起武器，簡短地說了一聲「我回去了」便往大宅方向走去。

「羅馬利歐，麻煩你先去替恭彌看一下昨天手臂的傷。我懷疑他的傷口發炎了，不然他的拐子不可能這麼容易便甩手。」迪諾確認好目前時間還充裕後便吩咐部下先跟上去彭哥列雲守的腳步。

「好的。那我順便叫費莉西亞先替你準備更換的衣服。」知道首領出完一身汗後必須先洗個澡才能與菲亞特一同出門，羅馬利歐說完這句後便先行離開，剩下兄妹兩人以散步的速度慢慢回去大家那邊。

「……那麼菲亞特，我首先回去洗澡更衣，然後去看看恭彌的傷勢。一定可以準時十時出門的，你放心！」

「我沒有催促你的打算，又不是一定要準點出門的。比起這個，雲雀先生的傷勢不要緊嗎？你怎麼會弄傷他的啊？而且為什麼彭哥列家族的幹部會住在加百羅涅家族的大宅裡？」

面對妹妹連珠炮似的拋出幾個問題，饒是迪諾也得要思考到底該怎樣從頭解釋一遍，下個追加的問題卻差點把他釘死在原地。

「他是你的男朋友？」

「……哈？！」如果迪諾是邊喝水邊聽見這問題的話，絕對會極不衛生地把水全數噴出來。

「總不會是愛人或是床伴之類吧。」

「當然不是！」

「嗯，我想也是。」菲亞特點點頭。「看著不像。」

大概是害怕妹妹再繼續亂猜下去，迪諾決定如實地滿足妹妹的好奇心。

「我們是師徒關係啦，我是他的家庭教師。」

菲亞特瞇起眼睛，一副不相信的樣子。

「……只有這樣？」

「當然！只是如此！」

迪諾知道，這句話並不只是說給妹妹聽。

**Author's Note:**

> Sorella = sister  
> Adrianmeri =亞得里亞海  
> Min bror är en sådan prins=我哥就像個王子耶  
> ふん？あなたはあの人の妹か？確かに同じだ＝哼？你就是那個人的妹妹嗎？的確是一樣的  
> おい！まって、恭彌！攻擊禁止，防衛！ボウエイ！=喂！等一下恭彌！攻擊禁止，防衛！防衛！
> 
> 註：迪諾在這兒說的「雲雀」並不是日文發音Hibari，而是義語的Allodola（雲雀），即是他在建議妹妹「你可以直接叫他Allodola啦」，所以18才會回應：「不要拿別人的名字來玩」


End file.
